symbbionicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Winchell
- Appearance = - Casual = - Armor = - Titan = }}}} }}Zack Winchell was an ordinary punk high school student planning for college. Until one day, he discovered a crashed ship in San Francisco Park, unwittingly bonded to a Symbiote. Because of this action, he has been thrust into a universe of turmoil and danger, which will lead him down the path to becoming perhaps the greatest hero the galaxy ha ever known. Characteristics *'Name': Zachary 'Zack' Winchell *'Codename': Titan *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Pizza, ramen, video games, flying (has been enjoying it since he got his symbiote), hanging out with his friends, science fiction stuff, Lia, Natasha *'Dislikes': Bullies, lines, politics, exhaustion *'Family': Cassie Winchell (aunt and legal guardian), Rihoko (cousin and little sister figure) Appearance Human Zack is a young Caucasian boy around sixteen or seventeen, Caucasian, and is built in a small muscle structure, messy black hair combed on the left, and spiking in some spots, and has brown eyes. He wears a pair of blue dirty jeans, and white sneakers, with a black sweater shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and wears a white watch on the right wrist. Symbiote Background Zack Winchell grew up in the city of San Francisco, CA, raised by his aunt Cassie, a kind young woman after his parents died when he was five years old. He grew up atop his aunt’s coffee café shop/boarding apartment complex, and made five good friends: Reggie, Victor , Hank, Natasha, and Kazuki (the last one moving away). However, as he grew up, his aunt got harassed by "insurance" people who wanted to close down her shop, but Zack made it his sworn duty to be the man of the house and stick up. He got beat up pretty good doing it too, as the thugs of the ‘Protection Money’ didn’t take it too easy on him, but his aunt Cassie always paid them off to leave the place and her nephew alone. Growing up, Zack studied martial arts to better prepare himself against other thugs who tried to professionally bully and rob his aunt, all the while maintaining good grades and good bonds with his friends. All the while, he grew up with another friend, Mitsuki Higurashi, who was also a neighbor to him, but unknown to him had a big crush on him. He seemed to have a pretty good life. Until his sixteenth year. After a day of high school, as well as getting into a fight with local bullies, F-Streak and his cohorts, Casher and T-Jay, he was riding on his motor bike down the forest pathway to head back home. However, an alien ship crashes there, leading him to look for any survivors to help. One such was on the brink of death, trying to hold on, as Zack helped him as best he could. But the alien, called a Gedarian, mentioned to him to try and protect the cargo that was aboard. However, he died before anything could be done. Confused, Zack tried to look around to find others, until he accidentally came into physical contact with a strange white metallic orb. It suddenly split open and sprung to life, right at Zack, trying to wrap itself around him, begging to merge/bond with him, which Zack takes the wrong way. Finally, the suit enveloped him, making everything black. Once Zack awakens again, he finds himself back in his apartment… but in a steel blue and black techno-organic suit of sort that acted like a second skin. After a night and day of trial and errors… many errors… Zack learned how to control it as well as to communicate with it, as it communicated back. It increased his strength, speed, reflexes, improved his health, as well as give him various weaponry and abilities like flying, camouflage, deep space survival, etc. but there were still questions to be answered. So he went back to the ship to find them… only to find it gone and missing. What would happen next for him would be an adventure involving his friends, old and new, as well as a path that would make him and his friends the protectors of not just Earth, but their entire Universe. Personality Zack is a typical teenage boy his own age. Although most of his life, he has been constantly bullied by Lonnie, Troy, and other bullies in high school. This bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He initially has a laidback and passive personality. Once he has bonded with his symbiote, his passive nature remains, but he becomes more daring and more into activities, mostly with the Martial Arts team. Zack shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to his perception of being abandoned in his youth and, subsequently, blaming himself for not being good enough to make his grandfather notice him. In general, Zack is shown to be quite introverted due to having little to no meaningful contact with others. In social party situations, he is shown to feel quite awkward, and he often has difficulty how to interact around others. He is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even his own) to save one person. He hates being bullied, done not only on himself, but on to others as well. Zack also cares deeply for his friends; He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. Zack is an unusually brash, daring character who acts before he thinks. He has a resolute and determined personality which always places his friends priority over himself and attempts to save anyone close to him, regardless of the situation. Due to his compassionate personality, he draws others close to him, despite most initial negative impressions. Later on, it's shown that he is a born leader, naturally adept at calmly commanding his team. Although he holds a commanding presence, Zack is actually quite sensitive and kind. And as a first, he seems to become the most lucky guy in his league with women, as he has unofficially built up an unofficial harem... whether he knows it or not. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Symbiote-Related Powers' *'Enhanced strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility' *'Weapons' – The symbiote is capable of producing a variety of weapons, with Zack’s imagination being the only limit. Varying from blasters, whips, or energy bladed swords. **'Buster Sword and Katanas' *'Space Flight and Survival' *'Regenerative Abilities' Skills *'Parkour' *'Science Fiction knowledge' *'Martial arts (blue belt)' Equipment *'Symbiote - Titan' Relationships Zack's Relationships Gallery Zack Winchell (Titan) geared up.JPG Zack Winchell, Casual and Anatomy.jpg Zack Winchell, Titan Symbiote Armor.jpg Sym-Bionics Zack and Lia by ActionKiddy - Copy.jpg|Artwork by ActionKiddy Commission the sym bionics by general sci-daoqt77.jpg|Artwork by General-Sci Voice Actor Josh Keaton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Sym Knights